


Worship

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking (mentioned), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Vampire!Shiro, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Hunk had barely stepped into the apartment, his fingers still wrapped around the door knob and his keys in hand, when he was suddenly pushed from behind, causing him to tip forward and shut the door as a body pressed flush against his back.“I see you’re awake,” Hunk teased, enjoying the feeling of the other on him, trapping him against the door.“You’re late."





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> Hey hey hey!! I know, "Where's the Lance?" But I do write other ships (for my friends, that is, hehe)  
> This was a request from my beta, Jes~ Please enjoy!!
> 
> Oh, and vampire!Shiro? 1. I love vampires. 2. It's almost Halloween!

Hunk had barely stepped into the apartment, his fingers still wrapped around the door knob and his keys in hand, when he was suddenly pushed from behind, causing him to tip forward and shut the door as a body pressed flush against his back.

“I see you’re awake,” Hunk teased, enjoying the feeling of the other on him, trapping him against the door.

“You’re late,” he said, his deep voice causing excitement to bubble in Hunk’s belly already.

“My bad.” Hunk chuckled and tossed his keys on the table, letting his boyfriend remove his jacket and throw it onto the couch. “Sorry I kept you waiting, Shiro.”

“That’s all right. I know your work is important.” Shiro finally stepped back far enough to allow Hunk to turn and face him. “Welcome home,” he said, resting his head on Hunk’s shoulder and turning to bury his face in his neck. “Fuck, you smell delicious.” He breathed deep.

And Hunk flushed, as he always did when Shiro paid him compliments.

“I would take you right here against the door,” Shiro continued, cool breath fanning over Hunk’s sensitive skin. His hands came up to grasp Hunk’s upper arms before sliding down their length to grip his hands. “You’re perfect.”

Hunk groaned, but in annoyance rather than pleasure. “I wish you wouldn’t say that.”

“Why?” Shiro drew back, his eyes flashing. “It’s true.”

“But I’m not,” Hunk sighed.

“Yes, you are,” Shiro argued, moving to kiss his way down Hunk’s arm, pausing at his inner wrist to inhale deeply. But he reared back, wrinkling his nose. “And you were working with garlic today.”

“Sorry,” Hunk snorted. “Lance came by the shop.”

“If he wasn’t your best friend…” Shiro pretended to threaten with a shake of his head. “Now, back to your perfection,” he said, giving Hunk’s hand a tug in order to draw him closer. He kissed him then, soft and gentle, with just the barest swipe of his tongue against Hunk’s lower lip before he pulled away. “You,” he swore, “are absolutely exquisite.”

“And you,” Hunk began with a laugh, “sound exactly like your maker.”

“I do not.” Shiro narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, Hunk!” Hunk began, mimicking Shiro’s maker’s accent. “You are quite divine!”

“I don’t sound like that.” Shiro pouted, which was quite humorous, given his height and broad shoulders. Well, that and the two fangs digging into his lower lip.

“I’m sorry.” Hunk smiled, taking Shiro’s hands in his and kissing him. “Now, what say I hop in the shower to wash off the garlic smell and then we get you fed?”

Shiro’s eyes flashed again, his pupils dilating. His fangs elongated, glinting in the light. “Allow me to join you?” he asked and Hunk couldn’t have denied him, even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t.

It never ceased to surprise him just how fast Shiro could move. Vampires and their inhuman speed and strength. But being lifted into the air and nearly flying into the bedroom always took the wind out of him.

Even after he was set down, still a bit dazed, Shiro didn’t pause for him to recover. He stripped him of his clothes and, in a blink, they were in the shower, icy water cascading down on them.

“Sh-Sheesh!” Hunk gasped, shivering. “Shiro, you’ve gotta let it warm up first.”

“Oh, right. I forgot,” Shiro apologized while looking almost sheepish. “You’re so deliciously warm, I tend to…” he trailed off, his gaze raking over Hunk’s form. And, once again, Hunk felt self-conscious.

It wasn’t like he was ashamed of his body. He just didn’t understand how Shiro could look at him the way he was. Like Hunk was something beautiful.

“You are beautiful,” Shiro said.

Oh. He’d said that out loud.

“You are so beautiful,” Shiro went on. “Your body is strong and your hands are rough from hard work.” He lifted Hunk’s palm and placed it against his cheek. “And your eyes are so warm and kind. And they look at me with a softness I don’t deserve,” Shiro breathed.

“Shiro-”

“And what a big heart you have,” Shiro sighed with a smile.

Hunk couldn’t resist. “The better to pump blood, my dear?” He laughed as Shiro drew his brows down, a frown gracing his lips.

“You mock my affections.” He shook his head. “If you won’t believe my words, then I’ll just show you.”

“Show me?” Hunk furrowed his brow, but then gasped when Shiro dropped to his knees in front of him.

“I love every part of you,” Shiro said. “Not just your blood.”

That had been a touchy subject and Hunk hadn’t meant it that way. But before he could explain his joke, Shiro was kissing his way up his inner thigh, his cool lips starkly contrasting with the now-hot spray from the shower.

“Shiro…”

“Shh,” Shiro hushed him. “Let me show you just how much I love you.” He opened his mouth, retracting his fangs before wrapping his lips around Hunk’s length. He swallowed it down, moaning when Hunk began to harden.

Hunk wanted to close his eyes, to revel in the delicious, wet sensation. But he also wanted to watch the way Shiro worked his throat around him, his dark eyes open and staring up at him. If he was able, Hunk was sure Shiro would be flushing. He placed his fingers under Shiro’s chin, his thumb brushing against his smooth cheek.

Shiro said so many wonderful things about Hunk, but he was the one deserving of such praise. However, the lovely words and feelings that Hunk wished to convey got caught in his throat when Shiro hollowed his cheeks. And instead, a garbled version of Shiro’s name came out.

“Hng…Shiro…I’m close,” Hunk warned, the other’s mouth bringing him right to the edge.

Shiro grunted in response, lifting a hand to grip Hunk’s hip and pull him forward. And that’s when Hunk lost it, spilling down Shiro’s throat.

Shiro was up in a flash, not giving Hunk a second to catch his breath before he kissed him. “Perfect,” he panted against his mouth. “Absolutely perfect,” he said again, dotting kisses along Hunk’s jaw and down his neck to his pulse point. “Wonderful…”

Hunk grasped Shiro’s shoulder, his other hand coming to cradle the back of his head. “Do it…”

And when Shiro’s fangs punctured his skin, the bite bringing both pleasure and pain, Hunk hoped that Shiro somehow knew, without words, how perfect Hunk thought _he_ was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, these boys~ I hope I did okay for my first time writing them.  
> Also, anyone care to guess who Shiro's maker is?
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
